User talk:Flash in the pan
Hey, be sure to remove all category tags from your archived builds and properly attribute each of them according to Project:Builds wipe: "If you find a build you'd like to keep handy after the builds wipe, you can copy it into your userspace. You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements!" If builds lack preserved histories come the builds wipe, they will be deleted as copyvios. Thanks :) -Auron 10:38, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :You still need to give proper attribution. Separating the skillbars from the build pages makes it no less of a copyright violation when it has no history attached. -Auron 11:13, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Follow the advice posted here. Even though you removed each skillbar from the build itself, that doesn't change the fact that people made that build, and they need to be credited. As long as you attribute builds properly, it'll be fine. -Auron 11:33, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::Um... no. Please read Project:Builds wipe. In about three days, that history page you linked to won't exist. That's why you need to follow the directions on the builds wipe page and preserve the history in your userspace. -Auron 11:44, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Already did. It's been posted on my talk page at least once, and on the talk page I linked you to earlier; go back and re-read those, you'll find out at least two ways to properly attribute builds. -Auron 11:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Minor Edits Can you please use minor edits to avoid clogging the recent changes page, thankyou. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:57, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Image:DRIP.gif Hey, I've tagged your image for deletion. In the future, please upload images with more descriptive filenames as per the image naming policy. Thanks. -Auron 12:08, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Firefox.JPG Thank you for uploading Image:Firefox.JPG. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:17, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Button.JPG Thank you for uploading Image:Button.JPG. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:28, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)